Stuck in the Spiral
by AkeTaku
Summary: Kousuke wants Narumi to forget about the Blade Children, but is there a hidden motive for it? Chapter 11 up! Finished. Please R&R. Kousuke x Ayumu
1. Hidden Agendas, Hurtful Conclusions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral.

**Summary:** Something is bugging Kousuke and when the past comes back, Kousuke is faced with the biggest decision of his life.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first story hereso I'd love to get some comments! All flames will be used to toast marshmellows

* * *

**First Spiral: Hidden Agendas and Hurtful Conclusions**

An exotic melody filled the large apartment. Then again it was more than just a melody, it was emotion. Rutherford's slim fingers dancing effortlessly across the ivory keys of the piano, eyes closed as he played the newest piece he had written. Without warning he stopped, hands resting lightly on the keys. _Kousuke… Why do you insist on causing so much trouble?_ A voice in his head questioned something. His argument with Kousuke that morning had effected his concentration for the rest of the day. Usually he'd listen to the red-head go on and on about something, half ignoring it and half interested. But this was different; maybe it was because more dangerous hunters had put them all on edge. Or maybe he had been thinking too much about something and carried his emotions from that into the conversation. Either way, the red-head was still in a foul mood and decided to take out his frustration by yelling at Rutherford. Ranting about how they should just forget about Ayumu. That's when Kioytaka's name came up.

The final bell rang, and as usual, Ayumu and Hiyono were in the journalism room looking up information about the Blade Children and those related to them. Of course, Hiyono was the one doing all the work; Ayumu just sat at the table reading the new cookbook he picked up yesterday after school. The two had been there for about an hour or so when Hiyono decided to take a break from the computer.

"Still nothing…" Hiyono sighed, leaning back in her chair, staring at the computer screen with dozen's of site and hack windows up. "I can't find anything relating to the Blade Children that we didn't already know…" Turning to Ayumu, she watched him read over the cookbook. "What do you think Ayumu?" The brunette continued reading as if Hiyono was never there. "AYUMU! HOW COULD YOU JUST IGNORE ME LIKE THAT! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING! AYUMU!"

"Keep it down will you…" his eyes left the cookbook for a moment to look at Hiyono. "What all do we know so far?" Hiyono took out her little pink notebook and began to read off random information that they've collected over the last few months. "Guess the only thing left is to try and get Rutherford to talk to us." Turning back to his cookbook, Ayumu ran over possible ways to ask Eyes about the Blade Children, but nothing came up. Rutherford never tells them anything, hiding what he knew like the world would fall to pieces if the words slipped from his mouth. "It's a little far-fetched to think he'd give us any info." She commented, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, the door opened with a heavy shove as Kousuke entered with Ryoko behind him screaming at the top of her lungs. "KOUSUKE! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" "Leave me alone already!" The red-head spat at the older girl, slamming his hands on the talbe to get Ayumu's attention. "I need to talk to you Narumi. Now. Outside. And without your stupid girldfriend." Ayumu glared. "For the hundredth time, Hiyono is not my girlfriend." "I don't care, let's go." With that, Kousuke grabbed Ayumu by the collar of his school uniform and dragged him outside into the school courtyard.

At first the two stared each other down, but when the other realized there were no major hostile feelings against the other, they relaxed. "So what did you bring me out here for, Azasuki? I know for a fact, you aren't the type to just randomly pull people from conversations to say hello." Kousuke smirked, "I did wait until you were finished talking, doesn't that count for something, little Narumi?" The brunette winced at the stupid nickname they always used. "You have a bad habit of eavesdropping." Expression turning a bit more serious, Kousuke eyes narrowed to meet Ayumu's dead on. "Forget about the Blade Children." Shock flew over Ayumu's face. "What?" Taken back by how unusually serious and demanding his voice sounded. "You'd only get in the way and maybe killed." Narumi raised an eyebrow, "So you're worried about my well being?" The red-head glared and spit at the boy's feet. "When Hell freezes over! I'm telling you this for our sakes. Rutherford thinks you can help us, but I don't see how you can do a god damn thing. So just leave us alone…" "And if I say I won't?" Kousuke's eyes twitched at Ayumu's comment, but said nothing as he turned to leave.

The sound of Hiyono's voice brought Ayumu from his thoughts to see her and Ryoko moving towards him; though Ryoko was actually running instead of walking. "Where's Kousuke?" The older girl took a deep breath, a little worn out since she had gym earlier that day. "Dunno and don't care." Ayumu casually slipped his hands into his pockets and started back towards the school. The girls blinked in unison as they watched him walk away like nothing happened. "Men… they're all the same." Ryoko sighed, stretching her arms above her head.

Back at Rutherford's apartment, Ryoko began to rant on and on about Kousuke's behavior at school. The red-head sat on the black leather couch, completely ignoring the girl, vibrant green eyes staring through the balcony windows. "KOUSUKE!" His name was yelled for the twentieth time today. "Look. I know how you feel about Ayumu." The green eyes turned in her direction. "Then you know why I did what I did." She let out a heavy sigh in frustration. "Ayumu may actually be able to help us, Kousuke. Trust what Eyes says, he hasn't let us down before." "What am I suppose to do then? Huh? Wait for the heroic Ayumu to come save our asses while the hunters are coming closer to killing us? If he continues to poke around, other hunters would get suspious and we'd be screwed!" Ryoko glared, "Would you listen to yourself! You're acting childish as always." He shot up, fist raised. "FINE! You sit here and wait for little Narumi to save your ass! I don't give a damn anymore! I tired of having my life hang in the balance of someone we hardly know and while damn hunters are hot on our trail!" Trying to hold himself from yelling anymore than he wanted to, Kousuke stormed off to the temporary room Eyes gave him, slamming the door behind him.

"Hn… that went well." Rutherford's voice slipped quietly into the room as he entered, shaking his head slightly as if to stop his ears from ringing. "Awfully loud I might add." Ryoko lowered her head in defeat before falling onto the couch Kousuke had occupied only moments before. "Sorry 'bout that Rutherford. Nothing seems to get through to that idiot. I wish Kousuke would take a break from his current attitude. Its like he finally snapped or something." The pianist's eyes glanced towards Kousuke's bedroom. "Something does seem to have changed about him…"

Kousuke punched the wall hard, irritated that no one understood what he was trying to do. Looking down at the blood forming from the broken skin on his kunckles, he made his way over to the bed, falling back on it with a choked sigh. The red-head would never cry, not even when he was alone. His vibrant eyes turned to the window, frustration and pain looking back at him in his translucent reflection in the window. _I should probably go see how Rio is doing. She would be getting out of the hospital soon. But then again... I don't want to see or talk to Ryoko... and she's most likely waiting for me to come out so she can yell some more. _The clock on the bedside table read 4 p.m. _I'll wait a little while..._ Turning over on his side, Kousuke rested his head on the pillow with his injured hand against his chest. Slowly, those brilliant emerald orbs closed and he fell into a needed sleep.

* * *

_Yay! Chapter 1 is finished! A tad on the short side, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Poor Kousuke hurt his hand. I'd be angry to if I was in his position. Don't worry Kousuke! Things will get better... maybe... Anyway! Look forward to the Second Spiral: The Coming Rain!_


	2. The Coming Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral

**Summary:** Something has changed about Kousukeand when the past comes back, Kousuke must make the biggest decision of his life.

**Author's Notes:** Comments welcome! Remember all flames will be used to cook my yummy cups of ramen!

* * *

**Second Spiral: The Coming Rain**

Vibrant green eyes searched lazily into the cloudy night sky through the hospital window of Rio's room. They weren't filled with rage this time, but fear, worry, and confusion showed Kousuke's discomfort all the same. For about three hours, the redhead had been staring through the window lost in thought while injured Rio sat quietly on her bed. Kousuke had come to see her after sneaking out of the Rutherford's apartment, only to be questioned by Rio when he got to the hospital about his fight with Rio; blame Eyes. To Rio, Kousuke seemed tired lately, like he was ready to just give up on the world all together. His personality changed dramatically from bad-mouthing and such to quiet and for the most part reserved unless provoked. She took a bite of the melon Eyes brought her earlier.

"Kousuke?" The redhead shifted slightly. "What?" "Promise me you won't do anything stupid." He huffed, crossing his arms. "You sound like Ryoko." Rio sighed to herself. "I don't know what I'd do if you got yourself hurt…" Raising an eyebrow, Kousuke looked to the clouds. "Don't worry about anything besides getting better."

There was a brief moment of silence between them before Kousuke continued. "I don't know how long we can keep this up… hunter after hunter…" Rio's eyes fell to the piece of melon in her hands. "Kousuke… remember what Kioytaka said, happ—" "Ya, ya… Happiness comes to those who believe. He can go to Hell for all I care." The redhead blurted out, not bothering to make eye contact with the younger girl. She went silent; knowing full well nothing she said or did was going to get a positive response from him right now. "Kousuke…" Her voice distant. "Ryoko's really worried about you, you know?" Kousuke sighed heavily, turning to Rio as he leaned back against the window. "I know."

He knew how Ryoko felt, but it was like doing what she said was against his nature. Maybe the fact she believed in Rutherword's word that said Ayumu was the key to ending their suffering. Kousuke hated it. Hated Kioytaka, his stupid thing about irises, and Ayumu. Happiness comes to those who believe? It seemed like Kioytaka only said it to give them a false hope and make everyone feel better. Was this false hope the only thing they had left to believe in?

Rio watched Kousuke as he glared into the coming night sky, obviously deep in thought. Biting her lip softly as she looked down at her have eaten piece of melon, she debated whether or not it was a good idea to disturb Kousuke while he was thinking. "Kousuke?" The redhead looked at her, completely forgetting where is was or that Rio was even there. "Huh?" "It looks like its going to rain soon… you should go." Kousuke lazily turned his eyes back to the window. "You're right." Pushing himself from his position against the window, he moved to retrieve his jacket. "Rest up Rio. The Doc said you should be out in a couple of days." "Ok." She smiled brightly, causing him to smile in return.

_To go home or go for a walk in the rain? _A heavy sigh passed his lips. _Ryoko would only ask more questions if I go back now._ He laughed to himself. _That walk is sounding pretty good about now. It'd give me time to clear my mind and think of an excuse to why I've been missing for 3 hours._ The soft roll of thunder echoed in the distance as Kousuke felt a drop of rain on his face as he looked upwards at the gloomy clouds. He completely forgot to bring an umbrella, but right now, he didn't really care or mind.

The rain was slightly cold against his skin as he walked randomly about the city. After he reached the park, walking in the rain didn't seem so fun anymore. The redhead was completely drenched and instead of the rain letting up, it fell harder. _Damn rain…_ Kousuke sneezed, slightly loosing his balance. _Great, now I'm sick. The guy on the TV didn't say it was going to rain this hard, jeez._ Only seconds after that thought, the rain seemed to stop. "What the?" Turning around, he noticed Ayumu was holding an umbrella for him. "Where the Hell did you come from?" Narumi sighed, "What no thank you? Fine, then." He moved the umbrella to let the rain fall on Kousuke once again. _What a jerk!_ Kousuke glared a moment before stuffing his numb fingers into his jacket pockets. "So what are you doing here?" "I went to talk to Rutherford, but since he was a little preoccupied with something I couldn't. Then I figured you had something to do with it, so logically, to talk to Rutherford I had to find you first." Green eyes flickered over the streetlights. "Screw your logic." A smile came to Ayumu's face as he added a point to his mental score against Asazuki.

"So what are you doing out here, and without an umbrella?" Narumi moved his umbrella so that they were both under it. "Does it matter? Since when have you ever cared about my well being, Ayumu?" The brunette blinked a moment. _Did he just call me by my first name?_ "I've always cared…" He covered his mouth, mentally hitting himself for letting the words slip from his mouth. Kousuke stopped mid-thought to look at Ayumu. _Ok, this conversation is becoming progressively awkward. _"Whatever…" Was all he managed to reply. "I'll go back so you can have your little talk with Rutherford." "And since when did you care about what I wanted?" Ayumu sent the redhead's back at him. "Never." Surprisingly, Kousuke's voice held a strong feeling of anger, along with prolonged hatred. Watching him leave walking casually into the rain, Ayumu was a little hurt by what Kousuke said. _What have I done to make him so mad at me? It must have been something serious if he's acting like this._

Turning to walk in the opposite direction, Ayumu watched the rain drops splash in the puddles he passed. Something nagged him in the back of his mind and pulled hard on his heart. Narumi decided that talking to Rutherford could wait; at least until he could get tonight out of his mind.

* * *

_...(tries not to laugh)... Ayumu has offically been dissed by Kousuke! Sorry all you Ayumu x Kousuke fans out there. Don't worry though... Ayumu's smart he'll think of something. Hope you enjoyed the Second Spiral: The Coming Rain! Look forward to the next chapter**The Third Spiral: Anger and Shadows**!_


	3. Anger and Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral.

**Summary:** Something has changed about Kousuke and when the past comes back Kousuke must make this biggest decision of his life.

**Author's Note:** Ayumu seems a bit out-of-character in this one.

* * *

**Third Spiral: Anger and Shadows**

"Well, Rutherford?" Ayumu looked across the table as the young pianist sipped his coffee. Eyes had called to meet with Ayumu, mainly to thank him for finding Kousuke so quickly last night. "I'm not at liberty to tell you." The brunette tensed. _Goddamn it Rutherford. I saved you from the trouble of finding Kousuke… in the pouring rain I might add… and you can't even give an answer to a simple question? _"Sorry, Eyes. But I'm not taking that as an answer." Rutherford's sapphire eyes rested calmly on Ayumu as he set his coffee down on the table. "Let me ask you a question, little Narumi." The younger boy blinked. "What was said between you and Kousuke last night? If you answer that, I'll answer your question. Fair?"

Narrowing his eyes towards the platinum hair idol across from him. Eyes was wearing his usual black leather jacket, pants, and black shirt with no out of place or hidden expression on his face. Ayumu took this as a fair offer and recounted last night. "…Then he just walked away…" He sighed leaning back in his chair, waiting for Rutherford to keep his end of the bargain. Looking at Rutherford's expression told him that he might have heard a different story from Kousuke. Maybe, since Ayumu left out the part when he told Kousuke that he cared about him from the very start. "Is that everything?" Eyes reached to take another sip from his coffee. "Sorry, but I didn't have time to write a book for you and I've slept since then so a few things may been off." _Nice save. I wonder what Kousuke told him? It he told him anything…_

"Hmm… I guess you're waiting for me to complete my end of the bargain?" "I'm still here aren't I?" Rutherford smirked. "You'll find out who the Blade Children are soon." He stood up, fixing his jacket. "I have an interview to go to. Goodbye, little Narumi." Ayumu slammed his hands on the table, knocking the Styrofoam coffee cup over. "RUTHERFORD!" The young pianist ignored him, walking out the door of the corner café.

Grabbing his little brown jacket from the back of the table, Ayumu left the café, in the opposite direction from Eyes. _I knew he would tell me anything, yet still I gave it a shot. What are the Blade Children? Who was after them? Why?_ The thought came to a sudden end when Narumi ran into someone on the sidewalk. "Hey, watch where you're going." He spat at the stranger, not really caring because of his bad mood. The stranger bowed in apology, with a smirk hidden on his face. Ayumu looked over the stranger. _Holy crap… This guy looks like an older version of Kousuke._ _Well, not really… his hair is too long._ His eyes noticed the guy's hair was pulled back. _And his eyes aren't as green, more of a blue-green._ The man continued on his way, leaving Ayumu to his thoughts.

/You should be more careful… Ayumu Narumi…/

Ayumu quickly turned around at the sound of the voice, to find the stranger gone, like he was some kind of illusion. _Please don't tell me Kousuke was right about my life being at risk too._ Now slightly paranoid, the brunette sighed, taking out his cell phone as he continued to walk home. "Let's see… Midoko is working late tonight so I don't have to hurry home and make dinner…" He held the phone to his ear after speed dialing Hiyono's number. "Hey, Hiyono." "Sorry this isn't Hiyono…" Kousuke's voice moaned from the other end of the phone, probably just got up out of bed. _WTF? Kousuke?_ Narumi looked down at the phone. _Shit. This isn't my phone. Must have picked up Rutherford's by mistake…wait… that's not possible…_ "Hello?" The redhead seemed annoyed. "This** _is_ **Kousuke, right?" An insulted grunt from the phone confirmed Ayumu's fear.

"Who is this anyway?" Kousuke's half sleep speech barely understandable. "I can't believe you're still in bed, Azasuki. It's almost 5 o'clock." "Well, sorry. I just got to bed because Ryoko was giving me some stupid lecture… wait… Ayumu? How the Hell did you get my number!" Ayumu held the phone away from his ear, while the redhead's yell was heard by everyone within a 3-mile radius. "Damn it, Narumi! What do I have to do to keep you the Hell away from me!" "Calm down already. I dialed the wrong number." Another muffled grunt came from the phone. "How convenient."

"Since you're on the phone, do you have any relatives in Osaka, Kousuke?" "How should I know? I don't keep track of my family tree. Why, are you still trying to find information about the Blade Children? Just give up already." The phone clicked on the other end. _Jeez… Either he is pissed or really tired. _Ayumu sighed hanging up the phone, placing it back into his pocket.

Kousuke rolled over on his back, stretching out on the bed. _Wrong number my ass…_ Running a hand through his messy hair, he sat up to see his reflection in the nearby mirror. _Ayumu…_ The redhead ran random scenarios through his head for a moment. _Damn it… I'm doing it again…_

* * *

_Yay! The 3rd chapter is finished! (dances) Please R & R. I know its short, but it gives alot of info on the story. Look forward to the upcoming chapter... The Fourth Spiral: Silent Cries!_


	4. Silent Cries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral.

**Summary:** Something is bugging Kousuke and when the past comes back, Kousuke is faced with the biggest decision of his life.

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry about not updating the story! Forgive me! This chapter may seem a little short, but its suppose to be. I feel kinda sad putting my beloved Kousuke through this... yet the fanfic must go on!

* * *

**Fourth Spiral: Silent Cries**

Slipping into his school uniform, Kousuke ignored the loud drone of Ryoko's yelling from beyond the bedroom door. _I wish she would just drop it._ Moving to put his things together, he noticed he had a voice message on his cell. _It could be Ayumu…_ The redhead sighed. _I don't feel like talking to him._ With a simple push of a button, the message was deleted. After stuffing the phone into his jacket pocket, he huffed and opened the door to face the demon outside. "Its about time Kousuke!" Ryoko's voice sharp in his ears. "Shove it." Kousuke swung his school bag over his shoulder as he walked past her.

The walk to school seemed uneventful other than Hiyono continually nagging at him about something or another that happened a while ago. The girl seemed pretty dense. _Damn it… Now Ayumu has his girlfriend messing with me._ Kousuke sighed trying to ignore the girl's 'high pitched' accusations. "Well, Kousuke? Are you even listening to me!" She stopped in front of him, hands on her hips. "Kousuke!" The redhead gave her a narrowed glare. "No, I'm not listening. Now leave me alone before you piss me off." And just to his luck as the words left his mouth, Ayumu showed up. "Azasuki." Kousuke cringed when Ayumu said his name. Hiyono just smiled in victory, then turned on her heels and continued on her way to school. "A diversion little Narumi?" He turned to see Ayumu's determined glare. "Maybe, and maybe not. Why are you avoiding me?" The redhead laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Haven't I always been avoiding you, little Narumi? Why do you care so much about it now?" Kousuke's words stopped Ayumu in his traces. "What? No smart comeback this time, Narumi?"

Ayumu remained quiet in defeat, turning to continue walking down the sidewalk while Kousuke mumbled to himself going off in a different direction. _What is that guy's problem? One minute Kousuke is asking me questions, then the next he's completely ignoring me…_ In the mist of his thoughts, a hand came from behind covering his mouth. _What the hell!_ Another hand forcefully held Ayumu's arm behind his back. "Stop squirming kid, you aren't going anywhere… You're the key to those Blade Children" _A hunter! This can't be happening!_

The redhead sighed. _I'm such an ass. I could have at least given him an answer. Agh! What am I doing! Going soft?_ Stopping, Kousuke turned around. _Maybe I could be nice just this once… _"AYUMU!" Looking ahead, he caught sight of two men forcing Ayumu into a nearby car. "GET OFF HIM!" Kousuke beamed his schoolbag at one of the men's head, causing him to loose grip on Ayumu. "Kousuke, no! They're—" Ayumu was cut off when the other man managed to push him inside the car. The car sped off just as the redhead caught up. _No… this…no way…_ Kousuke collapsed on the sidewalk. "Ayumu…" Slowly taking the phone from his pocket, he dialed Rutherford's number.

"Hello, I'm not available at the moment, please leave a message." Kousuke heart almost stopped. Finding almost no strength to speak, he whispered into the phone. "… Rutherford… Its Kousuke … Ayumu …" He paused, "… Hunters …" Clicking the end button, Kousuke sat on the sidewalk, staring in the direction the car left. _…_ _Ayumu …_

Back at Rutherford's apartment, Kousuke stared out the window. _Its all my fault… again… everything is my fault!_ He sank against the window. "Damn it all!" Hugging his knees, Kousuke sat in the darkness of the empty apartment.

* * *

Poor Ayumu has been kidnapped! And Kousuke is blaming himself! What will happen to Ayumu? Look forward to the next chapter! _**Stuck in the Spiral: Reasons**_


	5. Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral

Summary: Something has changed about Kousuke and when the past comes back, Kousuke must make the biggest decision in his life.

Author's Notes: Thx everyone for reviewing! You have been great motivations.

* * *

Fifth Spiral: Reasons 

Rutherford sat in the back of the limousine on his way to the apartment from a very boring television interview. Slightly bored, he took his cell from his pocket. _A message? _Pressing one of the buttons, Eyes held the phone to his ear. "Rutherford… Its Kousuke … Ayumu … … Hunters …" The platinum haired idol's eyes widened as he moved the phone from his ear. He signaled for the driver to hurry.

At his apartment, Rutherford found the door slightly open. Stepping inside, he called into the darkness. "Kousuke?" _Why is it so dark in here? It's not even noon._ Then he noticed the heavy curtains were pulled in front of the windows. Moving them aside, light flooded the room. "Kousuke?" He called out again, surveying the room for any sign of the redhead. Only a sheet of paper on the glass coffee table by the sofa. _You didn't Kousuke…_ Rutherford picked it up.

Yo, Rutherford. I'm going after Ayumu. I know what you're thinking. Ya, going by myself is stupid and probably suicidal. But you know, I can't pass up this kinda thrill. So, anyway… Don't worry about Ayumu. And for God's sake don't tell Ryoko where I am or I won't hear the end of it. I'll be back before you know it!

_Azasuki_

"Kousuke… You idiot. I know a thrill is not the reason behind it." Rutherford fell back onto the black leather sofa with a heavy sigh, taking out his cell phone again. "Hey Rio, how are you feeling?" Rio's child-like voice filled the phone. "Eyes! I haven't heard from you in days!" He smiled to himself. "Sorry, little one." The was a slight pause over the phone. "Is something wrong? Did Kousuke do something stupid again? He did didn't he!" Rutherford sighed, "You could say that. Get hold of Ryoko for me, I need to take care of a few things, ok?" "Ok, Eyes… What did he do anyway?" With a simple click, Rutherford ended the call to grab his coat.

Looking down from the roof of the school, Kousuke rested his head against the safety fence. _What am I doing? He could be anywhere by now… If only I hadn't…_ A forgotten memory flashed through his mind. _It's all my fault again… _Slamming his fist against the fence, "Damn it! They could have already…" He forced his mind to stop as a single tear ran down his cheek. Brushing it away, Kousuke let out a choked laugh. "Darn you, Narumi… Look what you did this time…" A slim hand rested on his shoulder, startling his from his thoughts. Turning around, he found Eyes, Rio, and Ryoko whom had a slightly amused look on her face. Ryoko patted his shoulder and winked. "Don't worry, Kousuke. We'll get your boyfriend back!" The redhead blushed before throwing a punch in her direction. "It's not like that!"

Somewhere void of light, Ayumu's eyes flickered open. _What happened? Was I knocked out?_ While trying to move his hands, he noticed they were handcuffed behind him. _Oh, great… At least I'm not handcuffed to anything…_ He maneuvered it so that his hands were now in front of him. _Much better… Now how do I get out of here?_ Walking forward into the darkness of the room, hands stretched out in front of him, Ayumu made his way to one of the walls in the room. _Just follow the wall till we find a door. This is all your fault, Azasuki…_

Ryoko laughed as she watched Kousuke deny feelings for little Narumi. "Enough Ryoko." Rutherford's voice immediately halted her laughter. "This is no time for games. Little Narumi's life is in danger." Kousuke glanced away, expression full of guilt. "But… how are we suppose to find him? Where do we even start looking, Rutherford?" The redhead's voice sounded hopelessly distant. Suddenly, Kousuke's cell phone went off. Everyone went silent as he answered it. "Hello…?" At first there was nothing on the other line, until the sound of a subway train thundered into his ear. "What the hell!" Moving the phone to a safer distance from his ear. "What was that?" Pulling the phone back, only the dull sound of the dead line was there. "A subway train." Rio answered while looking to Rutherford, he only closed his eyes to think. "If is was, I doubt it would be near lots of people. They wouldn't want to cause a scene."

A light went off in Kousuke's head, "There's an old one that's not used anymore somewhere downtown…" Rutherford nodded. "Well, standing here isn't going to do anything. Let go already!" Ryoko spat out.

* * *

_I tried to make this one longer than the last one. Thanks for the reviews everyone! The sixth chapter is almost done and its a long one. Look forward to the next chapter! The group finds Ayumu's whereabouts, but what happens when Kousuke gets separated from the others?_ **_Stuck in the Spiral: Answers_**


	6. Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral.

**Summary:** Something has changed about Kousuke and when the past comes back, Kousuke must make the biggest decision of his life.

**Author's Notes:** I hope my style of dialogue isn't confusing anyone. Please review!

* * *

**Sixth Spiral: Answers**

Hopping down in the track-way, Kousuke peered down the long dark tunnels. Rio sat on one of the benches, while Rutherford and Ryoko looked for anything out of the ordinary. "See anything, Kousuke?" Little Rio called to him from her seat, shining her flashlight at him. The redhead gave her a sarcastic smile. "I see lots of things!" He glared. "What do you think, Rio? It's too dark down there to see anything." She only stuck her tongue. Rolling his eyes, he called to Rutherford and Ryoko. "You guys find anything?" "Nothing." Ryoko sighed, moving to sit next to Rio. "Now that I think about it, if Ayumu was here… then where did the train sound over the phone come from? Trains run through this subway terminal anymore." The brunette commented.

A gunshot in the distance caused everyone to fall silent. The shot echoed off the tunnel walls. "The shot wasn't that far away by the sound of it." Rutherford stated, while motioning for everyone to turn off the flashlights. "Hunters?" Rio's innocent voice whispered to Ryoko. Kousuke, still standing in the train-way, seemed completely oblivious to any coming threat that lie only a ways away in the subway tunnel. "Kousuke, where are you?" Rutherford called out softly. "Kousuke?" He called a bit louder, only to be answered with running footsteps. Cursing under his breath, Rutherford tapped Ryoko's wrist before heading in the direction the footsteps left. Ryoko stood and took Rio's hand. "Looks like Kousuke ran off without us. I hope the little brat gets lost."

_Damn it, I know you're here Ayumu…_ Kousuke tried hard to silence his footsteps as he ran. _If something happened to you, I'm gonna kick your ass. _He smiled to himself. _If something didn't, and you're fine and dandy… then I'll REALLY kick your ass!_ "Fuck!" Yelling out when he tripped over one of the metal railings for the subway trains. The redhead cringed, listening to the eerie silence now filling the pitch-black tunnel. A bright light, probably from a flashlight, shined at the ground only a foot away from where he was. _Not good… definitely not good…_ He slowly stood, creeping his way over to the maintenance walkway. _I need something to distract whoever that is…_ He dug into his pocket; cell phone, Rutherford's apartment key, and a piece of paper. _The situation just keeps getting better and better! _Taking out his cell phone, Kousuke bit his lip. _I can always get a new one right?_ _Here goes nothing…_ He tossed the phone towards the other side of the tunnel, having it crack against the wall. And like he thought, the light turned its attention in the direction of the noise. Without a second thought, Kousuke took off down the tunnel again.

Ayumu carefully moved the vent grate out of his way as he squeezed his way into yet another pitch-black area. Maneuvering the handcuffs so that he could reach the flashlight in his pocket, the brunette clicked it on to see where exactly he was. _Glad I took this flashlight. If people really wanted to kidnap someone, you think they wouldn't fall asleep on guard duty._

Another flashlight came on as Kousuke ran deeper into the tunnel. But this one was a little too close to avoid. "Shit!" The curse echoed, when he crashed into whoever was in front of him. In panic, he felt for the person's arms and pinned them to the ground. "Let go!" A familiar voice filled his ears. Squinting at the figure beneath him, Kousuke could barely make out who it was. "Ayumu!" He whispered. Ayumu stopped struggling. "Kousuke!" With the light of the flashlight on the ground nearby, the two's eyes adjusted to the darkness. Kousuke's face ran red when he noticed he was straddling Ayumu. "Sorry!" Practically jumping off of Ayumu, the redhead grabbed the flashlight, clicking it off. "What are you doing Kous—" Kousuke's hand quickly covered his mouth. "Shh…" He whispered. "They might hear us…" Ayumu immediately fell silent, moving closer to the redhead so that they didn't have to speak so loudly. "Why did you turn off the flashlight?"

Kousuke wanted to smack Ayumu upside the head, then and there. "I didn't want them to know where we are, smart guy. Or are you mad that I won't let you invite them over for tea?" Ayumu glared through the darkness. "Your smart ass comments are NOT something I had planned on hearing anytime soon. But I guess you couldn't help yourself, could you Azasuki?" "What the hell is your problem, Narumi? I came here to help you out and this is the thanks I get? Well, damn… you can just save yourself, I don't care anymore." Kousuke handed him the flashlight. Ayumu paused, as certain memory came to him.

--Flashback--

_"So what are you doing out here, and without an umbrella?" Narumi moved his umbrella so that they were both under it. "Does it matter? Since when have you ever cared about my well being, Ayumu?" The brunette blinked a moment. "I've always cared…" He covered his mouth, mentally hitting himself for letting the words slip from his mouth. Kousuke stopped mid-thought to look at Ayumu. "Whatever…" Was all he managed to reply. "I'll go back so you can have your little talk with Rutherford." "And since when did you care about what I wanted?" Ayumu sent the redhead's back at him. "Never."_

--End Flashback--

"You said before, that you never cared…" Ayumu's voice distant on the last few words. "So what's your reason now?" This time it was Kousuke's turn to fall silent. "I don't have one…" "Couldn't think of one, Azasuki?" The brunette crossed his arms, glaring again at Kousuke through the darkness. "… Well … because—" Footsteps nearby caught the two boy's attention. The redhead tapped Ayumu's shoulder gently before helping the brunette stand, motioning it was time to go. Probably a habit he picked up from Rutherford. Suddenly a flashlight clicked on in their direction. "There they are!" A heavy voice called into the darkness as it shot a gun at them. "RUN!" Kousuke grabbed Ayumu's hand, pulling him along as he ran.

Bullets flying, Kousuke and Ayumu tried desperately to lose the hunter in the maze of tunnels, but to no avail. It seemed this hunter was a bit too skilled compared to the other hunters. Another shot fired; this time Kousuke felt Ayumu's hand slip from his. Don't tell me… Reaching frantically in the darkness to recover the brunette's hand, Kousuke could only think of the worse possible scenario. Luckily, the hunter thought he had finished the two off, so the footsteps went away; giving Kousuke time to find Ayumu. "Ayumu…" The redhead whispered into the darkness. "Come on Ayumu… say something…" A muffled cry answered him, causing his heart to ease somewhat. "Where are you?" Kousuke whispered again. Out of nowhere Ayumu's hand found his, but what he didn't expect was for the brunette to huddle against his chest. "A… Ayumu… what are you doing?" Ayumu bit his lip. "Don't get the wrong idea… Azasuki…" The redhead heard him wince. "What the hell? Did you get hit!" Ayumu's silence was an obvious 'duh' in his mind. Sighing, Kousuke told himself not to say any smart-ass comments. "Where?" The brunette's hand moved Kousuke's to the back of his thigh.

"Damn it all…" The redhead picked him up, ignoring Ayumu's pleas to be put down. "Hold on a minute…" He felt the way down what he thought was one of the maintenance ways with his feet and back against the wall. Finding an unlocked door, Kousuke quickly opened it, locking and closing it behind him. "Still got that flashlight, Ayumu?" The click of the light came as a reply. "Looks like we're safe here." The redhead rested Ayumu down against a nearby wall, while he took the flashlight to find the light switch for the room. Flipping the switch, the lights of the room flickered on. They were in what looked to be an old supply room used when trains stalled in the tunnels. "There has to be a first-aid kit around here somewhere..." Kousuke searched through everything. "Damn…" His eyes fell on Ayumu in the corner. The kid was in pain that's for sure. Tears swelled in Ayumu's eyes as he bit his lip against the pain.

Kousuke went over to Ayumu, ripping a piece of cloth from his undershirt. "This will have to do for now…" Carefully wrapping it around Ayumu's leg he noticed more tears falling from the brunette's eyes. Without thinking, Kousuke kissed the tears away. "I'm almost done…" Skillfully ignoring Ayumu's slightly flushed face and blank expression, Kousuke finished wrapping Ayumu's wound. Sighing, he moved to sit against the wall by Narumi. "You still wanna know why I came after you?" He only saw the brunette nod from the corner of his eye. Damn… he still wants an answer… Stubborn as always I guess. Kousuke rested his hand hesitantly over Ayumu's. All that followed was an awkward silence. "You wanted an answer right? Well, you got one…" Removing his hand, Kousuke rested it on the floor as he leaned his head back against the wall. Ayumu only smiled at the redhead's simple gesture. "It wasn't actually the answer I expected to get from you…" Kousuke huffed. "Now here's my question, you said a while back that you've always cared… or something like that… why?" "It's a secret, for me to know and you to find out. Besides you to me to screw my logic." The brunette smiled, giving Kousuke a peck on the cheek before resting his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"It's my job to be the mysterious one and keep secrets." Kousuke pouted almost playfully. "I guess I can let it slide this time, but you owe me." Sighing, he rested his head against Ayumu's, closing his eyes in exhaustion. Ayumu laughed softly, closing his eyes as well. "Remind me to buy you a soda when we get out of here…"

* * *

_YAY! cheers I love this chapter! Kousuke and Ayumu are so cute in the end. glomps them Anyway, see, I told you this one was long What ever happened to the other Blade Children? Look forward to the next chapter! **Stuck in the Spiral: Escape**_


	7. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral

**Summary:** Something has changed about Kousuke and when the past comes back, he must make the biggest decision of his life.

**Author's Notes:** WARNING! I don't want to ruin it, but be prepared for an unexpected chapter ending. Please R & R!

* * *

**Seventh Spiral: Escape**

Rutherford stopped running down the maintenance walkway when he came to a fork. Back against the wall, he listened closely for any signs that someone other than Ryoko and Rio were following. Rio took hold of Rutherford's hand, probably scared from the recent gunfire. He put an arm around her, pulling her close to his side. "Don't worry Rio, we'll be out of here as soon as we find Narumi and Kousuke." Ryoko tapped Rutherford on the shoulder, and he nodded in reply guiding Rio and Ryoko down one of the side walkways, out of the main tunnel. "Rutherford…" Ryoko whispered. The platinum idol stopped turning in her direction. She took hold of his head, turning in downward towards some kinda of light. "Be more observant…" She whispered again as Rutherford bent down to inspect the light. It was coming from the other side of the room. "Think its them?" Rio asked innocently. Ryoko moved to reach the door handle. "Locked… I can take care of it…" She pulled something from her pocket and began to work on the locked door.

Shifting in his current position, Kousuke tried not to wake Ayumu, whom had fallen asleep only a few minutes ago. _At least he's pain seems to have died a bit._ The redhead moved so that his arm was now around Ayumu's shoulder and the brunette leaning against his chest. Narumi shifted in his sleep. _Crap… I hope I didn't wake him up._ Kousuke watched him in silence, noticing how fragile Ayumu really was. Kissing the brunette softly, he resumed his position of resting his head against Ayumu's, green eyes wondering to the lights. _I should probably turn them off so that those guys don't find us…then again…the switch is so far away._ The redhead smiled to himself. _And I really don't feel like moving right now._

Hearing the click of the lock, Ryoko grinned happily at her accomplishment. "Easy as always." She stood and tapped Rutherford on the shoulder. He nodded. "We have to be careful though, we don't know who are what is in there." Ryoko took a quick victory pose. "If its hunters, I'll just beat 'um to a pulp." "How encouraging…" The platinum idol retorted. "Lets just hope there aren't any hunters." She smiled, "You take the fun out of everything, Rutherford."

Just as Kousuke was on the verge of sleep himself, the door flew open, startling Ayumu from his dreams. "What the Hell!" Ryoko shouted as her eyes fell upon the sight before her. "We're here risking our lives to find you, and you're here making moves on Ayumu!" Ayumu just blinked at her then noticed Kousuke's arm around his shoulder and jacket over his chest. The redhead stood fists up and ready to fight. "Don't jump to conclusions, Ryoko!" She crossed her arms, a little annoyed while Rutherford went to help Ayumu. "Its really hard to take you seriously when you're blushing like that, dumbass." Kousuke fell silent. _Damn her!_

Ayumu inhaled sharply when Rutherford helped him up, causing the platinum idol to narrow his eyes in Kousuke direction. "What happened?" Slightly caught off guard by the question, Kousuke laughed weakly. "Well… we were … um… running from some hunter and …um… Ayumu here… kinda… got hit… and—" Before he could finish, Ryoko punched him hard in the stomach. "Damn it, Kousuke! Your job was to make sure nothing happened to him!" Rutherford cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "We don't have time for this." He helped Ayumu over to Kousuke. "We need to get out of here while we still can. Can you walk on your own, Narumi?" "Ya, but I may not be up to speed with up guys." Rutherford frowned slightly at the brunette's situation. Without a word, Kousuke took Ayumu into his arms. "Ok, problem solved lets go." The other Blade Children nodded, ignoring Ayumu's frantic pleas to be put down.

"Calm down, and enjoy the quick royalty treatment while you can." The redhead whispered to Ayumu as they left the room with the others. "Cause I won't be so nice once we get out of here." Hiding his face in Kousuke's shirt, Ayumu felt his heart sink. "So you're going to pretend what happened between us back there never happened?" "That's the idea…" Kousuke's words brought tears to the brunette's eyes. "You really are an asshole, Azasuki." The redhead ignored the comment and continued to follow Rutherford and the others. "Do I mean so little to you?" Ayumu gripped the fabric of Kousuke's shirt. "You're the little brother of the man I hate most in this world." "Does it really matter!" Kousuke stopped to look down at Ayumu. "What?" The brunette looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "Why am I always tormented by my brother! All everyone ever does is compare me to that bastard! Why can't you see me! …only me…" He buried his face again in Kousuke's shirt trying to muffle his crying so the others couldn't hear. "Lets go, I don't plan on dying here." Kousuke sighed and continued after Rutherford.

Upon reaching the dim sunset tinted light outside, Kousuke put Ayumu down, holding his arm out for the brunette to balance out on. Ryoko stretched her arms a bit. "Well, that was easier than expected don't ya think, Ayumu?" Narumi didn't say a word, his mind still cursing Kousuke. "You ok, Narumi?" Rutherford asked, a little worried about the brunette. Ayumu winced as he began walking away on his own. "I'm going home…" Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, Kousuke sighed to himself. _I could at least tell him, I'm sorry…_ "Hey, Ayumu…" The brunette stopped to look at him. "Just wanted to say I'm—" A loud gunshot echoed, cutting off Kousuke's sentence. Everyone looked on in shock as blood came from the corner of the redhead's mouth. _What?…I can't move…_ Kousuke looked down at his white T-shirt to find blood. _No…this can't be happening…_ His vision began to blur as he fell to his knees.

"KOUSUKE!" Ayumu ran over to him, completely ignoring the pain from his leg, while Rutherford quickly pulled a gun from his jacket and fired at the shooter. "Kousuke, stay with me!" He pulled Kousuke into his arms, hand trying to stop the redhead's wound from bleeding. "Please!" Behind him, Rio's eyes filled with tears. Ryoko quickly took Rio into her arms, shielding her eyes from the scene. Narumi held Kousuke tightly against his chest. "You told me you weren't doing to die here! … Kousuke … say something…" He looked down at Kousuke, noticing the boy's eyes empty and skin turning cold. Tears ran down his cheeks when his mind wondered onto the thought of death.

"KOUSUKE!"

* * *

Oh, my God! Kousuke was shot! -cries- Will Kousuke live? Should he after all the pain he put Ayumu through? Find out in the next chapter! **_The Eight Spiral: Scared To Speak_**


	8. Scared to Speak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral

**Summary:** Something has changed about Kousuke and when the past comes back, he must make the biggest decision of his life.

**Author's Notes:** I know I haven't been up to date on the story puts hands together in prayer I'm really trying hard to get all of my stories finished, college stuff done, and everything... so bare with me 0

* * *

**Eighth Spiral: Scared To Speak**

Rio curled up next to Ryoko while she slept peacefully on Ryoko's lap in the hospital. She had cried herself to sleep on the way here, and Ryoko didn't have the heart to wake her. A single tear fell down her cheek. Kousuke was like a brother to her, she didn't want him to go so soon in her life. A soft hand brought her from her thoughts to find Rutherford wiping away the tear from her cheek. "Its ok to cry if you want to Ryoko…" His voice unusually gentle. It seemed everyone was hurt in some form or another by what happened to Kousuke. "How is Ayumu?" The simple question was the only thing she could say right now. "He is with Kousuke." Rutherford took a seat next to her. "Oh…" She whispered, gently brushing her fingers through Rio's hair.

Resting his head on the bed next to Kousuke's hand, Ayumu watched the boy's chest rise and fall as he slept. Tears began to fill his eyes once more as they traced the tubes and machines hooked up to Kousuke. It had been almost 2 weeks since he was shot and Kousuke still hadn't woken up. Everyday, Ayumu would come to the hospital before and after school to see him, despite his sister Midoko's demands. Midoko had put him under house arrest when she found out what happened. Silently he wiped away his tears, and leaned over to kiss Kousuke goodbye. "I'll come see you tomorrow…" His heart begged to stay, but he couldn't stand seeing Kousuke like this. Picking up his backpack, he left Kousuke to rest.

Halting their conversation, Ryoko and Rutherford watched as Ayumu emerged from Kousuke's hospital room. The brunette's lost expression pulled at their hearts. "Going home now, Narumi?" Rutherford stood, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Ayumu nodded avoiding eye contact with him. "Let me give you a ride." Rutherford grabbed his jacket and walked down the hall with Ayumu. Ryoko watched them silently then rested her eyes on the door to Kousuke's room. "Wake up Kousuke…" Another tear fell down her cheek.

Ayumu sat in the back of the limousine next to Rutherford, staring blankly out the window as the scenery passed them by. It had been weeks since Ayumu had said anything in front of someone. The platinum idol watched the boy's face worriedly. Ayumu's world seemed so fragile right now, so much that if he spoke, even the softest of whispers; the world would come crashing down around him. It was really surprising how rivals, like Ayumu and Kousuke, can have such a relationship; despite their countless verbal attacks against one another. Turning his eyes away unable to watch Narumi anymore, Rutherford's mind wondered over to a certain redhead. '_Azasuki… for once in your life, forget about your damn pride…' _He thought to himself. _I know for a fact you don't want things to end like this.'_

Watching little Narumi get out of the car, Rutherford couldn't help but say something. "You going to be ok, Narumi?" The brunette didn't even turn around to look at him. "The doctors said that Kousuke's injury was severe and—" He cut himself off when he saw Ayumu's fragile figure start to tremble as if about to break down and cry. '_Curses…Now I've gone and done it.' _Rutherford sighed, "Don't worry, Narumi. Kousuke will make it because he has someone worth coming back to." Ayumu lowered his head slightly. "No he doesn't…" His words surprising the platinum idol. "He told me he wanted to pretend what went on between us never happened." Words followed by a single tear down his cheek.

"Ayumu…" Rutherford felt relieved to hear the boy's voice, but worried by his words. "I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. You know just as well as I do that Kousuke doesn't like to share his emotions so openly." Though Ayumu's silence, Rutherford could tell he understood.

His sister Midoko appeared just as Rutherford's car drove off, arms crossed and face full of worry. "You went to see that kid again, didn't you?" She sighed. "Can't you see what you're doing to yourself?" Ayumu didn't respond, walking past her into the house. "Ayumu… you keep saying something's changed about the blade children… but you're wrong… the one that's changed is you…"

Throwing his schoolbag to the side, Ayumu collapsed on his bed in tears, unable to hold them in any longer. He wished he could take back those last words he said to Kousuke… _I'm going home…_ A familiar ring from his cell phone pulled Ayumu from his thoughts. '_Hiyono…'_ Kicking off his shoes, he answered; Hiyono's voice filled his ear. "Ayumu! Where have you been?! I was worried when you left school without a word today! Don't tell me you went to see him! That creep almost got you killed and now he's torturing you from beyond the grave—" There was an awkward silence. "Ayumu?"

Without warning, Ayumu hung up. Staring at the phone, he noticed Kousuke's number was still in it. '_Hiyono… I know you're trying to help… but that's not what I need right now'._ Pulling the covers over him, Ayumu closed his phone and held it close to his chest.

---------------

A sharp prick in his arm was the first thing he felt, along with the steady hum of machines and monotone beat of something familiar. This smell… His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light of the room. Where was he? What happened? The smell of the room started to send his heart into a panic. Suddenly, his eyes opened completely in shock as he realized where he was. A hospital. The panic drove him to frantically pull at the foreign objects connected to his body, screaming in pain.

* * *

Yay! The 8th chapter is done! cheers and throws confetti Hope you liked it. Next time on Spiral! Will Ayumu tell Kousuke how he feels or will Midoko ruin his relations with the Blade Children? Look forward to the **Ninth Spiral: Between the Lines**!


	9. Between the Lines

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral

**Summary:** Something has changed about Kousuke and when the past comes back, he must make the biggest decision of his life.

**Author's Notes:** I tried hard not to make Kousuke seem out-of-character, so don't get mad if my 'Kousuke Vibe' has fallen a notch or two.

* * *

**Ninth Spiral: Between the Lines**

Evening became night and night to day; Ayumu slept soundly, phone still grasped tight. It shook with a low hum, but not enough to wake the brunette. The humming continued as the phone slipped from his grip. Midoko watched her brother-in-law sleep from the doorway. _'It hurts to look at him like this…'_ She shook her head. _'It's time to take matters into my own hands. I may have lost Kioytaka, but I won't lose Ayumu.'_ Softly closing the bedroom door, Midoko grabbed her purse and keys from the dining room table. And with a whispered goodbye to Ayumu, headed to the source of her brother's problem.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rutherford woke to find himself on the black leather couch in his apartment. "Must have fallen asleep…" Stretching a moment, his eyes glanced around the apartment. Sun slipping into the room between the folds of the curtains, sliding along the floor until they rested on the smooth black surface of the grand piano. That's when he remembered the day before. Picking up the phone, he called Ryoko. "Hopefully nothing happened while I was gone…" The line rang a few times before he heard Ryoko pick up the other end, her voice hesitant. "Hello?" "It's me, Rutherford. Is everything ok over at the hospital?" There was an awkward silence. "Ryoko? Are you there?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taking a deep breath, Midoko stepped out of the car, worried eyes falling on the glass doors of the hospital entrance. The only thing on her mind at the time was Ayumu, and how much some redhead influenced her younger brother's life. _'This better be worth my time… today is my day off.'_ Composing herself, she calmly walked inside to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Midoko tried to gain the attention of the young nurse behind the counter. "Can you please tell me which room, um…" Pulling out a piece of paper with a few lines of what Ayumu referred to as 'chicken scratch', "Azasuki, Kousuke is in?" The nurse typed something into the computer, then turned back to Midoko shaking her head. "I'm sorry Miss, Mr. Azasuki is not accepting visitors at this time. Would you like me to tell him that you stopped by?" Midoko huffed, "I'm sorry to hear that, but…" Taking out her badge, she showed it to the nurse. "I'm detective Midoko Narumi and I'm here to investigate a situation regarding Kousuke Azasuki." The young nurse, obviously new to the hospital and its procedures, quickly wrote down the room number on a piece of paper, handing it to Midoko. "You can use the elevators down the hall, detective." Midoko smiled, "Thank you very much."

Turning on her heel, she made her way down the hall to the elevators. As she pushing the 'up' button, she glanced down at the piece of paper, " So he's in room-" There was a tap on her shoulder. Swiftly turning around, Midoko found Rutherford standing behind her with one of his mischievous looks. "Well… It's strange to find you walking around a place like this Ms. Narumi. Working on a case?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, "You could say that…" The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped in. "I'm going to have a nice chat with this Kousuke Azasuki of yours." This caught Rutherford's attention, "I see… About Ayumu no doubt." He sighed, "Please don't get Kousuke too worked up. Despite his appearance he just woke of from a mild coma…" The elevator doors opened and Midoko stepped out, "Well, as long as I get my info…" She turned to look at Rutherford, only to find him gone. "Hmph."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the Hell are you doing here?!" Kousuke sneered, still unhappy that he was in the hospital. "I haven't killed anyone lately and I don't want to talk with anyone. Are the nurses in this hospital too dense to understand this?!" Midoko sighed, "I'm a detective. And I'm not here to discuss your latest crime spree, I'm here to talk about Ayumu." "Ayumu? What about him?" Emerald eyes glaring through the slightly open window. "I don't want to hear some damn lecture…" Midoko crossed her arms as she sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. "What happened between you and Ayumu?" Pausing a moment to see in Kousuke would say anything. "I'll tell you now… I'm not leaving until I get some answers." Kousuke shot her a heavy glare, "Then it looks like you'll be here for quite a while. I don't know or care about that asshole."

"You should know that right now he's missing school because he cried himself to sleep due to the worries about a certain someone currently in the hospital… and the fact that I didn't have the heart to wake him." She sighed at how stubborn the redhead was. "Kousuke, you're really lucky to have friends like that." Kousuke fell silent, taking in what Midoko said about Ayumu. "Ya right… you're just making up shit to get information out of me." Midoko's eyes remained fixed on the redhead, as if daring him to test her patience. "Tell me what happened between you two, Kousuke… and I'll leave." His eyes narrowed, "He told me something and I brushed it off… there I told you… now leave me the Hell alone." "What did he say?" Feminine curiosity getting the best of Midoko. "If it feels any better, I'll keep our talk a little secret between you and me."

Memories came rushing back; Ayumu admitting he had feelings for him and his for Ayumu's. Then how he shot down the brunette's feelings soon afterward as if what they said before never happened. Kousuke lowered his head slightly as his features became unusually soft (for him anyway). "He told me…" Trying not to say anything that had the potential to blackmail him in the future, "…told me that he liked that stupid Hiyono girl and I said he didn't have a chance. That she'd only think of him as a friend."

Midoko watched Kousuke as his eyes rested on his hands. She couldn't see anything, but to Kousuke… his hands held Ayumu's shattered world. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Midoko shouted at the redhead, trying to pull him back into reality. He glared, "I told you what you wanted, now leave…" The detective smirked, "Well, too bad… I'm sticking around. I can tell you're lying."

"How so?" Hint of playfulness in the redhead's voice, hoping she would get fed up with him and leave. She only laughed, "I'm a detective, it's my job to know these things. Now tell me what really happened…" Kousuke growled as he pulled the hospital sheets over his head. "If you're such a detective, read between the lines, damn it!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking to the car, Midoko stopped with her hand resting lightly on the door handle._ 'It can't be… Ayumu and … impossible…'_ She let out another worried sigh. "Damn it, Ayumu… Why do you insist on causing, not only yourself, but others so much trouble?" Looking at her reflection in the car window. "I don't think I can help Ayumu with this sort of thing…" Opening the car door finally, Midoko put the key in the ignition. The radio beeped softly while the music began to play. _'…Ayumu…'

* * *

_

Yay! The ninth chapter is done, I hope you liked it! Will Kousuke ever get over his prideful ways and admit his feelings? Will Ayumu abandon his already crushed feelings for Kousuke? Look forward to the next chapter of Stuck in the Spiral! **The Tenth Spiral: Confessions**!


	10. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral

**Summary:** Something is bugging Kousuke and when the past comes back, Kousuke is faced with the biggest decision of his life.

**Author's Notes:** Finally the tenth chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Tenth Spiral: Confessions**

"So what did she come to talk about?" Rutherford's calm voice filled the hospital room, only to be replaced by silence soon after. I see… see must have plucked a nerve or something…" He made his way over to one of the empty chairs by the bed, grinning to himself. "What do you want, Rutherford?" Kousuke's voice muffed by the sheets over his head. The platinum idol shrugged, promptly ignoring the redhead's temper, "I was just worried that our little Kousuke hasn't been himself lately…" Kousuke growled, "Are you making fun of me?" Rutherford smiled, "Now why would I do something like that?"

It seemed like Kousuke wasn't in the mood to play Rutherford's little games; his mind was on Ayumu. '_Was that woman really telling the truth?'_ Another growl emerged from the mound under the sheets, "Go the Hell away, Rutherford." The idol's smile faded quickly as if it was never really there. "Let me guess… she came here for Ayumu?" The silence following seemed to answer his question. "If you haven't already heard, little Narumi has been… how can I put it…? Made of glass…" Kousuke moved the sheets from his face. "Glass? What the Hell are you talking about? I'm not in the mood to translate your high-and-mighty vocabulary."

"No. You figure it out on your own." Leaning back in the chair, Rutherford sighed, "You should just tell him already." Kousuke glared, then rolled his eyes. "Tell him what? I'm sorry I got shot? How is that suppose to make things better?" Rutherford had to hold himself back from hitting him upside the head. "No, and enough with your sarcasm. We all know." "Know what?" Defiance evident in the boy's voice; Rutherford only shook his head. "Ayumu will be here this afternoon like usual." The redhead looked a bit surprised. "Like usual?" "Yes, and you can tell him then…" Before Kousuke could say a word, the platinum idol was out the door. "Tell him what?!" He yelled, hoping to get the other boy's attention. _'Ayumu really isn't gonna come right?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayumu lazily reached for the door of Kousuke's hospital room, thinking Kousuke would still be asleep and hooked to those god-awful machines. For a moment, the brunette hesitated. _'I hate seeing him hooked up like that…'_ Preparing himself for the sight he expected, Ayumu entered the room to find the redhead awake, looking straight at him. Awkward silence filled the room. _'No way…'_ He blinked. _'Maybe I should have called Rutherford or something first…'_ A slight blush crept over his features, lucky for him, Kousuke was too far away to notice.

"Ayumu?" Kousuke felt happy yet annoyed to see the brunette enter the room. "What are you doing here?" The blush on the boy's face grew a shade or two, Kousuke noticing Ayumu's attempts to hid what was now obvious. "Rutherford wanted me to check on you…" The tone behind his voice gave away the fact he was lying. Kousuke sighed, not really wanting to deal with the boy's stubbornness. "Is that so…" Emerald eyes danced over to the window. "So you only came because you were asked to?"

"I…" Feeling his heart grow heavy in guilt, Ayumu moved to set his bag in one of the empty chairs. "Did you think I'd come just because?" His insult not coming out as he had planned. Ignoring Ayumu's attempts to dodge questions, Kousuke decided to get his information a different way. "Midoko said you missed school." The brunette looked traumatized. "Midoko was here?! Why?!" _'She'd better have kept her mouth shut.'_ "She came to lecture me." Kousuke glanced, half playfully at Ayumu. "Something about me ruining a certain someone's life."

The brunette went to speak but quickly closed his mouth, causing Kousuke to add a point to his mental scoreboard. "I'm not going to ask you anything… and frankly I don't care…" His heart felt heavy as he spoke. "You can leave and tell Rutherford he can kiss my ass." In truth, Kousuke wanted Ayumu to tell him without having to ask why he was here. "Even after getting shot you're still the same…" Ayumu's voice somewhat distant as he looked through the window. "Asshole…"

Kousuke suddenly broke into laughter, catching Ayumu by surprise. "I'm the asshole, huh? Wow… I really thought you were smart enough to figure things out. Still no much to your brother I see." Ayumu glared. "Stop comparing me to my brother!" The redhead let himself look Ayumu in the eye. "You want me to see you for you, right? That's what you said." It looked like tears would fall any minute from the brunette's eyes as the memory of 'that' conversation came back. "If you want me to see, stop hiding…" Kousuke's words confused him for a minute. _'What is he getting at? That bastard is just trying to provoke me like always.'_ That's when the urge to beat the shit out of Kousuke surfaced. _'He's already in the hospital, so… a few new bruises here and there wouldn't matter.'_

Eyes narrowed as he raised his fist. Kousuke was currently looking out the window, so this was his chance to get in a free shot. Letting his fist fly with full force, he soon noticed the redhead had turned just in time to grab the brunette in mid swing. "I thought I told you to screw your logic…" With the words distracting the boy's thoughts, Kousuke took Ayumu's lips into his own. _'Perfect plan: step 1-Piss off Narumi. Step 2-Ignore and give time for anger to rise. Step 3-Manipulate situation to get wanted outcome. And its all thanks to Ayumu's predictable logic.'_

Only one variable changed the outcome of Kousuke's plan: Ayumu's lack of balance. Because Kousuke had Ayumu's left arm gripped and upper body currently occupied, the redhead forgot the boy's awkward standing position over the bed. So much for well-thought out plans. One of Ayumu's legs gave out then, causing him to fall almost completely on top of Kousuke. "You bastard!" Was all the brunette could say as he tried to hide the deep shade of red in his cheeks in Kousuke's shirt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside the hospital room, Rutherford leaned back against the door with a grin. _'Not exactly what I meant when I said to tell him… But then again… I should have known you'd use actions instead of words…'_ Rio blinked when she heard Ayumu yell through the door. "Is something wrong, Rutherford?" Suppressing his laughter, "Everything's fine, Rio." He looked over to Ryoko. "No need to worry."

* * *

That's Kousuke for ya... Look forward to the Final Spiral: Understanding.


	11. Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral

**Summary:** Something has changed about Kousuke and when the past comes back, Kousuke must make the biggest decision in his life.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry, it's been so long since I updated. I've been having family problems for a while, please forgive me. This is the last chapter, so please enjoy! Please R & R.

* * *

**Eleventh Spiral: Understanding**

A couple of weeks after Ayumu and Kousuke's 'incident' at the hospital, Kousuke was released and asked to take things easy for a while. But knowing the redhead, he'd be causing trouble in no time at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing silently on the roof of the school with his hands tucked casually in his pockets; Kousuke stared off in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about Ayumu. _If those damn hunters found out about Ayumu and me… _Trying to shake the unwanted image from his mind, Kousuke sighed. _It's not gonna work between us, no matter what we do._ He half laughed. _Guess I can call this the fate of the Blade Children. _Stretching for a moment, Kousuke put his hands lazily behind his head, "I gotta tell him sometime…"

"Tell who sometime?" A familiar brunette's voice came from behind. Kousuke turned around, _Ayumu…? _He smirked, "Shouldn't you be in class, little Narumi?" Ayumu huffed, "I could say the same thing about you, Azasuki." Upon hearing Ayumu call him by his last name, Kousuke noticed their usual game of getting on each other's nerves didn't seem the same. Sadly, it brought the redhead back to what he was thinking about earlier. "… Hey, Ayumu…" The unusual softness to his voice caught Ayumu off-guard. "I've been thinking about something…"

The brunette cocked his head to the side, crossing his arms, "About what?" Apparently what ever it was seemed serious enough to take down Kousuke's daily insults and attitude. Kousuke adverted his eyes to look at the ground, "About… well… ya know…" Ayumu raised in eyebrow, "Sorry, but I don't understand your lack of complete sentences." "Damn it, Ayumu! I don't need your stupid stuck-up attitude right now!" Redhead gritting his teeth in frustration, "I'm talking about us you dimwit! Do I have to spell it out for you?!" _God, this kid gets on my nerves!_

Shoving his hands back into his pocket, Kousuke eyes held a sense of seriousness. "I don't think we can do this." Ayumu's eyes widened in surprise. _What the Hell? After all that happened, he's calling it quits? _"I don't understand." He glared, annoyed at how insensitive Kousuke seemed about this. "So you're throwing away what little we had to begin with?" The brunette now on the verge of tears, "Damn it, I put my life on hold for your ass! Why the Hell did I have to fall for you anyway?! Midoko was right! You're nothing but a stubborn asshole who only cares about how fast he can run away from his problems!"

Eyes still avoiding Ayumu's now watery eyes, Kousuke endured the boy's verbal assault. He deserved it after all. He was the one who broke Ayumu's world just by saying a few simple words. He was the one who made the void in the boy's heart bigger. Upon hearing Ayumu choke back the coming of his tears, did Kousuke look at him. Then he realized why he felt the way he did about Ayumu. Under the boy's tough exterior was probably the most fragile thing Kousuke had ever seen in his life. All those times he spat insults and threats, they were meant to keep Ayumu fragile world safe from the horrors of his own.

Without thinking, Kousuke took Ayumu into his arms, holding him tight. To his surprise, Ayumu didn't pull away; he simply cried into his shoulder. "Ayumu… I'm telling you this because I don't what something to happen to you again…" He sighed weakly; deep down Kousuke didn't want to give Ayumu up, but he knew the consequences would be if he didn't. "Look… You know I'm not good at explaining the method behind my madness and yes, unfortunately I deserve to be yelled at… but can you try to understand what I'm saying?" The brunette's crying slowed, "… Guess… It's my turn… to say… screw your logic…" This caught Kousuke by surprise. "Huh?" Ayumu simply wrapped his arms around Kousuke neck and buried his face into his shirt as he mumble something.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Kousuke flicked Ayumu in the head, realizing what Ayumu said. "Hey, dumbass… You just lost your cute and innocent card, now shut off the damn waterworks and let go…" The brunette didn't move. "Hey! I'm talking to you, idiot!" He moved to push the boy away, but stopped when Ayumu looked at him. "Screw you and your logic. I'm not going anywhere." Kousuke blinked at him in confusion. "W-What?" "Right now you should be more worried about me, than the hunters… because I'm gonna put you through Hell for what you did…"

'Wait… you're gonna put me through Hell because I made you cry?" Staring at Ayumu's tear-stained eyes, "You've gotta be kidding, what can you do to punish me?" Kousuke started to smirk, but the look Ayumu gave him, changed his mind. _Shit… Is he serious…? Fine… If he wants to be like that, I can play too…_ The redhead took the boy's lips in his own. _This is my kinda game, and I think it's about time I teach him the rules…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ryoko smiled as she watched Kousuke and Ayumu, "Aren't they cute?" Turning to glance at Rio. The younger girl sighed, "I don't think I'll ever understand them…" Ryoko laughed, eyes moving from Rio to Rutherford. "What do you think, Rutherford?"

The platinum idol smiled to himself, "They have an interesting way of understanding each other…"

* * *

Yay! The fic is finally finished! The original ending was different, but I lost it and had to make a new one. Lol I kinda like this one better anyway. I hope you all liked it! Again, sorry it took so long... family problems tend to get complicated sometimes... 


End file.
